bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
World Heroes 2
World Heroes 2 is a pirated fighting game created by Cony Soft in 1994, notable for its unusual roster of characters. Overview This is a fighting game by Cony Soft which features 12 different characters, all of which are playable. It has most of the flaws of Cony's other releases such as poor controls, typos, cheap AI and lack of a proper ending. The game includes music and graphics taken from other games and the gameplay is practically identical to Cony's other pirates, albeit with some different specials for the characters. It's possible that they hacked their Fatal Fury 2 game in order to make this, seeing that there's a selection for modes, a long intro that is impossible to skip without emulation, a box that appears before the game starts stating "If screen is error" and that Andy, Laurence (Yeain), and Mai (Mai Mai) are in the game. Characters In order from left to right, top to bottom on the character select screen: a'.The sprites for Haggar are a mix of Zangief's sprite from ''Street Fighter II, and Haggar's sprite from Final Fight 2. Level Music Much of the in-game music seems to be sampled from other games. * Ryu - E. Honda's level theme from Street Fighter II. * Mario - Title screen theme from Super Mario World. * Chun-Li - Her level theme from Street Fighter II. * Sonic - Title screen theme from Sonic the Hedgehog. * Leonardo - Theme from the original TMNT show. * Haggar - An off-tune version of the Metro City Slums stage in Final Fight. * Bowser - Blanka's level theme from Street Fighter II. * Laurence - Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * Andy - His level theme from the Fatal Fury games. * Goku - Summary music from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden. * Mai - Her level theme from the Fatal Fury games. * M. Bison - Guile's level theme from Street Fighter II. Movelists '''Ryu *Hadouken - Forward + a+b *Shoryuken - Up + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) *Hurricane Kick - Down + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) Mario *Fireball - Back, a+b *Cape Dive - Up, a+b Chun-Li *Kikouken - a+b *Spinning Bird Kick - Up + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) *Lightning Kick - Press b repeatedly *Wall Jump - Press Up and Forward with your back to the wall or Up and Back while in front of the wall Sonic *Spin Dash - a+b *Electricity - Press a repeatedly Leo. (Leonardo) *Wave Attack - a+b *Slide Kick - Down + a+b *Spin Dive - Up + a+b Haggar *Lariat - a+b *Clothesline - Forward + a+b *Spinning Piledriver - (While Close) Up + a+b *Ground Throw - (While Close) Down-Forward or Down-Backward + a+b *Choke - (While Close) Up + a Kupa (Bowser) *Fireball - Back + a+b *Spin Attack - Down + a+b *Shell Attack - Up, a+b Yeain (Laurence Blood) *Bloody Spin - a+b *Bloody Cutter - Up + a+b Andy Bogard *Hi Sho Ken - Back + a+b *Shoryudan - a+b *Zanei Ken - Up + a+b *Kuhadan - Down + a+b Goku *Charge Attack - a+b *Wave Attack - Back + a+b *Rush Kick - Down + a+b Mai Mai (Mai Shiranui) *Ka Cho Sen - a+b *Ryu Em Bu - Back, a+b (can also be preformed after using Ka Cho Sen by doing a+b) *Shinobi Bachi - Down + a+b Vega/M. Bison (Dictator) *Psycho Crusher - Forward + a+b *Scissor Kick - Back + a+b *Stomp - Up + a+b Trivia *The "Player Select" text is misspelled as "Player Secelt." *Mario and Leonardo are the only characters to have an unique victory theme. Mario's is the victory fanfare from Super Mario World, and Leonardo's is a fraction of the theme from the original TMNT show. *The Street Fighter II and Fatal Fury characters, along with their stages (with the possible exception of Lawrence) are from other Cony pirates based off those games. *Some of the graphics for Mario's stage are ripped from Super Mario Bros 3. *Each fight starts on Round 2 as opposed to Round 1, most likely due to a programming error. *After a fight ends, a win quote screen can be seen with the winning character standing in his/hers victory pose. There is only one quote and it is the same for all the characters: "You're unlucky to have to fight me". *The background graphics for M Bison's stage are reused from one of Cony's many pirates of Street Fighter II, which is used for the same character.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s2uadivBIM&feature=related (That particular pirate was made in 1993, before this game). *Sonic's moves in the game are based off of Blanka's. He has a spin attack that Sonic would normally use, and Blanka's electric shock. *There's a dip switch that switches between US and Asian versions of the game. However, the only difference between them is the World Heroes 2 logo. *There is a variant called World Heroes 2 PRO - most copies of the regular version say "PRO" on the box and cart, but in the real "PRO" version it appears on the title screen. It has an option mode not found in the regular version, where the player can listen to the music, set the timer, and set an "Invincible" option, which makes the player invincible. The character lineup is the samehttp://fctobira.gozaru.jp/wa-rudo%20hi-ro-2.htm. Gallery wh2pro.jpg|World Heroes 2 PRO, complete with box 125040-8805731-0-29950338-pc.jpg|Scan of the box front WorldHeroes2.jpg|Another Box and Cart References Category:Games Category:Cony Soft Category:Fighting games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Fatal Fury games